Let Me Play With Your Thingy
by Trim59
Summary: Andre and Tori flirt...they both get nervous.  Wanting to change the subject, Tori just asks to play with his thingy.  She means his keyboard...Andre think she means something else.  A "slight" miscommunication ensues...  Tandre. One shot! R


**A/N: Okay, so this is my first one shot ever. I hope all you guys that read "Roses" and were so amazing to read and review do the same for this story…its still absolutely UNBELIEVABLE to me that i received over 100 reviews on the story…and THEY WERE ALL POSITIVE. I love you guys…thank you.**

**This story was inspired by an idea from the gorgeous and equally amazing writer, 506thpir. She also writes some great one shots for Victorious that are on this site…you guys should really check her out. She is undoubtedly one of the most talented writes in this continually growing fandom for Victorious.**

**I hope you guys enjoy the one shot…and I hope you guys review. Thanks, Trim59.**

Let Me Play With Your Thingy

Andre couldn't help but stare, she was the most gorgeous girl she had ever seen. Even if she wasn't an amazing friend, with an amazing heart, and an amazing personality, he still would have held a certain amount of infatuation. He let his eyes fall for a second, feeling self conscious for the way he was staring at her as they sat near each other on the couch. Tori had one arm thrown over the back of the couch and her knees on the cushion as she turned her head to watch her friends. Not knowing the torture she was putting Andre through, Tori ran her hand softly across her hairline to tuck a few stray hairs behind her ear.

It was a Friday night and the two Vega sisters had a few of their respective friends over. Their parents were quick to allow them to have a small party. Both mother and father liked the company their two daughters kept, and it made them feel less guilt about going out for a romantic dinner together and leaving the rest of their family home on a Friday night.

Tori turned her face back towards her best friend for a moment, and when she noticed Andre's eyes were watching her she smiled for a second before turning her head back towards most of the commotion. Trina was leaning against the piano, singing slightly off key as a few of her friends listened and one of them played a melody on the giant musical instrument. Cat was enthusiastically trying to teach Robbie an advanced version of a hand tap games most girls quit playing by middle school. Tori let out a soft laugh as she saw Robbie mess up and let out a grunt as Cat exclaimed, "No!" as she grabbed his hands and tried to explain the pattern to him for the hundredth or so time. Beck and Jade were leaning against the kitchen counter, as they paid equal attention to the lesson on patty cake Cat was giving Robbie and to the hip hop music that was only loud enough to be background music that came from the small stereo in the kitchen. Michael, the quietest individual from Mr. Sikowitz class, was actually talking to one of Trina's female friends that Tori had seen only a few times before. Tori didn't really know much about Trina's friend that was with Michael, except that her name was Alexis and that she existed. Tori, along with the rest of her friends, didn't really know much about Michael either. After all, it was why she invited him, and he seemed to be having a great time with Alexis as they were smiling and laughing.

Feeling eyes on her once again, Tori turned her head to look at Andre. Feeling a bit of heat creep up to her cheeks, she gave Andre another big smile. Hoping that Tori would look away quickly like before, nervousness built up in Andre as she maintained eye contact. Once again, Tori had caught him staring directly at her when she looked her way. He really hoped she didn't know what he was thinking. While he was thinking she was absolutely beautiful, Andre was somewhat ashamed that his mind was also wondering to other places where it was only Tori and himself, and little to no clothing.

The entire house was in high spirits because of the fun they were having and because it was the start of the weekend. Tori and Andre had actually flirted, and not just a little. It was actually getting to a point where it was obvious enough that if it continued any further they both could be certain that they were having a somewhat intimate, almost romantic moment. However, right around that time was when Tori had become extremely interested in her surroundings and what all her friends were doing. A few minutes of silence had fell between the two since then. Andre hoped it wasn't because she felt awkward and was trying to play it off like nothing happened. Regardless, Andre was now the one scanning the room as he pretended to be interested in what his fellow classmates were doing.

Andre could feel Tori's eye still on him, and he wondered if Tori could feel his own eyes on her the entire time she was looking around the room. As a nervous twitch, the pianist gently rubbed his hand over his keyboard, from one side to the other, as he kept his eyes away from Tori's direction.

Tori could also feel the awkwardness. She knew created the tense situation. They were having a great conversation. In fact, if she wasn't mistaken they were flirting and it was incredible. Being a stupid girl, she had to get nervous, and no doubt had made Andre equally nervous as she created an awkward moment between them and undoubtedly sent mixed signals. Cursing herself under her breath, Tori tried to break the uneasy moment between Andre and herself as she said the first thing that came to her mind.

Pointing towards Andre's keyboard for a brief instant, Tori said, "Hey, let me play with your thingy."

Andre snapped his head towards Tori, not catching her motion towards his keyboard. However, he heard every word and his eyes grew a little wider.

"Hah…what?" Andre said as he stumbled over his words.

"Come on," Tori said as she batted her eyes. Scooting a little closer to Andre on the couch, Tori finished her statement with, "Please?"

"Ha…umm…no way," Andre said nervously, not thinking she meant his miniature piano.

"Just a little," Tori said innocently as she bit her bottom lip. Feeling bold from their previous flirtatious behavior, Tori reached out and placed her hand on Andre's upper arm.

Andre's eyes bulged as he swallowed back hard. With a more firm tone, Andre said, "No."

Tori let out a sigh mixed with a scoff. Knowing that she could still get her way, Tori batted her eyes again and changed her innocent tone to one that was slightly seductive.

"I'll be gentle," Tori said, "I'm not going to break it…"

Again, Andre swallowed back hard as he let out a cough. It became harder for Andre to breath as he looked around the room at the other inhabitants.

"But there…there are people around!" Andre exclaimed as he managed to keep his voice down enough that no one else would hear him.

"So?" Tori replied as she took her hand off of Andre's arm. Crossing her arms, Tori leaned her side against the back of the couch as she turned her body to face entirely towards Andre. "You know what you're doing, right? You can teach me." Tori's expression softened at the end of her statement as she smiled at Andre.

Andre's heart skipped. It was as if a few of the countless fantasies he tried to block out of his mind about Tori were coming true. Ironically, he was fighting against them and didn't want them to come true…not like this at least. "Please…this isn't right...not like this. There are people around!"

Tori dropped her head towards her lap for a second as she let out another scoff. Andre was always so nice to her…why was he being such a jerk about something as simple as letting her mess around with his keyboard. Coming up with a solution rather quickly, and liking the idea that they would have a bit more privacy, Tori asked, "Do you want to go in my room then? Would that be better?"

"No," Andre exclaimed with a bit of sadness and disappointment apparent in his voice. "Look Tori…I would LOVE for you to play with- …I would….Someday…I would like for-" Andre rubbed a hand through his hair as he tried to form his words together coherently. Andre's odd behavior only further irritated and complexed Tori as she tilted her head to the side and let her mouth fall open slightly. Trying to explain in a better manner, Andre continued, "Not like this Tori…I respect you more than that…I want to do it right…"

Tori's mouth fell open further as she was now completely lost. "What are you talking about Andre?"

"Come on Tori, " Andre said in a pleading tone, "Can I just like…I don't know…can I just kiss you instead?"

Tori's heart stopped for a moment as excitement, fear, and nervousness were the first few emotions to hit her. "W-W-What?" Tori stuttered, as her eyes grew larger.

"I'm just saying Tori…I just want to take it slow…I really care about you."

Tori blushed at Andre's statement as her mind went a billion miles a minute. He was so adorable and sweet. She wanted to scream "Yes!" and attack his lips with her own. Regardless, she was more confused about how this came about. She had to ask for clarity, even though she hoped that Andre wouldn't take it the wrong way. Knowing that she would probably regret her decision to question his statement at all, Tori weakly said,

"Andre…I only asked to play with your…thing…your key…bo-"

Tori's jaw dropped as far as it could as she let out a "Awwhhhh…" as she finally understood how he had taken her comments. Immediately, Tori broke down into laughter as she actually started to cry. Wiping tears from her eyes, Tori shook her head. "Oh my god Andre!" Tori stopped as another round of laughter riddled her body. Andre didn't move a muscle as he waited for Tori to explain her laugher. "I…haha…meant your keyboard…not…haha…" Again, Tori stopped as she buried her face in her hand for about 5 seconds and bursted out laughing. Slowly, embarrassment built up in Andre as he realized his misinterpretation of her words. Knowing that her behavior has some of the eyes and ears in the room on them, Tori looked up and finished her statement in a hushed tone. "Not your penis!"

Andre immediately covered his face with a trembling hand. "I'm so retarded," Andre mumbled to himself, but Tori managed to make it out. Snapping up from his seat, Andre stood up as quickly as possible. Concerned, Tori reached out and grabbed his closest forearm with both her hands. "Andre, where are you going?"

"I," Andre paused for a moment as he let out an embarrassed sign and dropped his head. With his eyes closed, Andre shook his head. "I just need a few minutes to myself Tori."

"No wait, " Tori said in a concerned voice as she raced to her feet to stand beside him. Slowly, she moved her hands down from their death grip around his forearm and wrist until all ten of her fingers were intertwined with Andre's in a messy manner. "I didn't mean it like that," Tori said quickly, as she removed one of her hands from his own and placed it underneath his chin to make Andre look at her. "But you can kiss me instead…you can definitely-"

"Stop," Andre said in a hurt voice. "I already made a complete fool of myself to you Tori. Don't make it worse."

"I'm not trying to tease you or make it worse!" Tori said in an equally as hurt voice.

Andre noticed her tone and only replied with a questioning expression on his face.

"I'm the one that just made a complete fool of myself." Tori continued. "Flirting with you when you obviously-"

"No," Andre replied quickly, "I was the one flirting with you."

Tori moved her neck back a little bit on her shoulders as she stared at Andre in silence for a few seconds. "I was…I was flirting with you too…" She said in a soft voice as she lowered her eyes to the ground in nervousness. Andre fought back against butterflies as he felt Tori play with his fingers with her own, as she dropped her hand previously on his neck back down with her other one. Andre forgot to breathe as he felt Tori tighten her grip on his hand with her own. Looking back up at Andre, Tori tried to keep her voice from shaking the best she could. "Andre…you're…my best friend,"

Andre nodded but didn't say a word as he continued to hold his breath.

"But…do…do you…think of me…want me…to be more than just a friend?"

Andre finally started to breathe, in the form of shallow and rapid breathes as Tori stared at him silently and waited for an answer. He was ecstatic…but at the same time more afraid that he had ever been. The way she said her words caused this in the young male. He knew there was a 90% chance that she felt the same way. However, there was a 10% chance she just wanted to know, and she didn't hold the same feelings for him. If that was the case, admitting the truth was only going to hurt her. She would possibly even feel betrayed and wonder if their entire friendship was just Andre trying to earn her trust and eventually earn her heart. He had wanted to earn her heart from the first moment he met her. However, their friendship was genuine…she was by far the closest friend he had ever had. He couldn't even bear the thought of ruining that. Furthermore, he couldn't bear the thought of wondering what if for another second. The odds were in his favor. He had to take a leap of faith.

"Yes," Andre whispered loud enough for her to hear. Andre's entire body shook as he observed her reaction and hoped for the best. At first, her expression was unreadable. However, after a few seconds a huge smile appeared on her face along with glossy eyes that seemed to be tearing up at the corners. Before he knew it, Andre got his request granted as Tori caught him off guard.

Almost as soon as the sensation of her lips meeting his own registered in Andre's mind, and he finally started to return the kiss, she pulled away. Dropping her head for a second as she continued to fiddle with Andre's fingers, Tori willingly let her emotions show through in the form of a huge smile on her face. Looking up at Andre, Tori nodded her head. "Thank god…me too."

"No," Andre said simply. Fear jumped up in Tori for a brief second as she was worried by Andre's statement. Before the negative emotions got a chance to sink in, Andre elaborated with, "That's not right either."

Removing his hand from Tori's grasp, Andre placed both hands on her hips and brought her body into his. Tori's chest and abdomen bumping rather roughly into Andre's caused her to let out a soft moan as she looked up at Andre. As Tori moved both her hands up to Andre's chest she could feel his grip become tighter. Andre pressing his thumbs down firmly against Tori's pelvic and hip bones on both sides of her waist caused a small amount of pain, mixed with a larger amount of pleasure to flow through the young female's body. Letting out a louder, more passionate moan in response, Tori closed her eyes and bit her bottom lip as she grabbed Andre's neck with both of her hands. Furthermore, Andre's upper leg coming in contact and rubbing against her upper inner thighs caused her to let out an exasperated breath as she began to breathe rapidly. Without another word, Tori's eyes fluttered shut as she met lips with Andre.

Allowing Andre to take control, Tori did her best to tighten her grip on Andre's neck and return his kisses with as much passion as he was giving them. Another of Tori's soft moans was muffled as she immediately allowed Andre's wondering tongue access past her lips. Again, Andre's tightened his grip on Tori's hip. His right thumb, which was directly on top of her hip bone, slid off and pressed firmly into the bottom of her abdomen. It was slightly painful, as Tori's heightened senses immediately had her feel the pain of the pulled skin and the pinch of his thumb pressing down into her waistline. It was probably going to leave a bruise…but damn did it feel good.

Tori managed to moan out a heavy, _"Shit"_ but it was muffled beyond comprehension as she went back to returning Andre's kisses and bit down hard on his lower lip. In response, Andre returned a similar moan, although his was slightly more animalistic as it came out close to being a low growl.

Finally, after a solid 30 seconds or so, they finally broke the embrace.

"Wow," Andre said in a raspy voice as he looked down to meet eyes with Tori.

"Yeah," Tori panted, nodding her head, "Wow…"

The two teenagers were brought back to reality by a loud two tone cough. Looking over, they both realized the interruption came from Trina. Blushes came across both Tori and Andre faces as they remained in place, still holding onto one another tightly. They were sure to have a bruised hip and a bruised lower lip, respectively, and they now had 18 eyes staring at them. Regardless, they didn't care.

They now had each other.


End file.
